


I need you to know

by TheTriedTyper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Shy Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTriedTyper/pseuds/TheTriedTyper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finally makes Stiles understand why he crawls through his window every night. Yet as you know Derek doesn't really know how to use words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, so pleases don't hate me if it's awful. Had a some free time so I just figured I'd do a little one shot.

Turning his laptop off, Stiles leant back in his chair. A day of researching and listening to Scott whine on and on about Allison and talking to an emotionally constipated Alpha, has left him beat. He stands, shedding his clothes as he wanders sleepily to his bed. Unceremoniously, he falls, star fishing on top of his covers. With a few uncoordinated movements Stiles has 3 out of 4 limbs within the numerous blankets and has his face smushed into a pillow. 

Again Stiles considers finding new friends, ones who aren’t in anyway involved with the supernatural. Who was he kidding? He loved his friends no matter how annoying or co-dependent they are. He doesn’t know what he would do if he wasn’t spending nearly every waking moment helping the pack. At least it came with the perk of seeing Derek Hale, brooding alpha extraordinaire- body of a god but emotional capacity of a banana. The man who had fuelled many of his fantasies since he first met him in the woods.

It is with thoughts (completely inappropriate for those under the age of 18), of Derek that Stiles falls asleep. Yet wakes up a couple of minutes later to the sound of his window opening and light footsteps on his floor. Derek. It’s funny how accustomed to this Stiles has become. 

“Have you ever heard of waiting ‘til morning and knocking on the door for once. People will begin to suspect if they see you creeping in and out of my room every night.”Stiles may think the guy is sex on legs and should be ecstatic that he’s in his bedroom, but he’s tired and this lost most of its allure after the first couple of months. When Stiles realised there was no hope that anything but death glares and the occasional throwing against hard surfaces would happen. Upon hearing no reply Stiles opened his eyes to check it was Derek who came through his window. Yep. The alpha stood there staring intently at something on the floor, his eyes occasionally flitting to the open window. His hands clenching and unclenching into fists. He looked unsure; it was as if he was nervous. Derek Hale was nervous. Stiles saw this and, being unfamiliar with this Derek, quickly jumped out of bed. 

“Hey, is everything OK man?” Stiles asked. The alpha’s eyes shot up to look at Stiles and quickly looked away, not knowing what to say. Stiles thinking the worst crossed the room in two long strides, hand instinctually wrapping around Derek’s wrist, eyes searching his face for any clue as to what was wrong. What has Derek, the confident, intimidating alpha werewolf, looking so scared and insecure? Derek’s eyes slowly turned to meet the golden embers of Stiles’, searching for something and seemingly finding it.

Suddenly the Alpha’s lips were on the teen, one hand clasping the back of his neck the other on Stiles’ waist pulling their bodies closer together. Stiles after a moment of complete breathlessness returned the kiss with as much, if not more, enthusiasm and tightly grabbed handfuls of Derek’s leather jacket. Securing their bodies together.  
The kiss was clumsy, desperate and filled with want. Saying what neither of them had never dared say before. Never in all his days could Stiles of imagined Derek Hale kissing him. At least not voluntarily. He always assumed Derek had seen him as that annoying hyperactive teen he had to put up with, all because his uncle turned Scott into a werewolf. After a few minutes, but what felt like hours, the tireless searching of hands stopped along with the deep kisses, as both separated an unwilling couple of inches to breathe. Stupid breathing, Stiles thought to himself already missing the feel of Derek’s lips.  
Stiles looked up to see the alpha’s eyes staring at his filled with lust yet still a small amount of uncertainty. A kind of vulnerability on the wolf’s face that the boy had never seen before.

“I just needed you to know... to know that...” Derek’s rough voice cut off not knowing how to express how he felt. How to say Stiles was everything to him. He was the one person he trusted. He couldn’t get the bumbling idiot of his head, and often finds himself outside Stiles house in the middle of the night. His feet guiding him there without him consciously being aware of the decision, just aware of his need to be close to the teen. But despite being sure that Stiles would never hurt him and despite his wolf pining, wanting to declare him his. His human heart and mind were still recovering from the pain and loneliness Kate brought to his life. But he never loved Kate. What he feels for Stiles now has shown him that. He’s certain Stiles is the one, his mate, he knows that he will help him to love and trust completely again. He just needs time. For things to go slow. He doesn’t want to scare Stiles and make him leave and he doesn’t want him to do something he doesn’t want to. He understands that Stiles is young and may not feel the same way or may move on and leave Derek, and he will let him because at least he had a chance. That’s the most he could ask for. The chance to show Stiles how much he loves him and how he would give everything for him. 

As Derek fretted in his mind trying to find a way to tell this wonderful man in front of him that he needs him, the corner of Stile’ mouth quirked up slightly. Able to understand everything the alpha couldn’t but wanted to say.  
“I know.” He whispered before pulling Derek in for another kiss, this one slow and soft. Happy and relieved the alpha picked Stiles up by his thighs without breaking the kiss and placed him gently on the bed. He trailed kisses down his neck loving the soft sounds the boy made.

Derek stood up, Stiles missing the closeness, and took off his jacket throwing it on the chair. He then kicked his shoes off and then continued removing the rest of his clothing, feeling Stiles’ eyes on him the whole time. Sure enough, once he lifted his eyes he saw Stiles, bruised mouth slightly open, lust blown eyes taking everything in. Derek let his eyes slip down to look at the man on the bed, who whilst not being as strong built as Derek, was lean and had an impressive six pack which Derek had not anticipated. Derek’s eyes hungrily followed the trail of hair from Stiles chest to his obvious hard on that matched Derek’s own. Mine, his wolf growled. When he brought his eyes to meet Stiles’ the teens cheeks were tinted pink from embarrassment not used to receiving so much attention. 

Derek gracefully crawled into bed next to Stiles and placed a small chaste kiss on the teen’s lips before pulling him in close.

“Goodnight Stiles.” He whispered into the teen’s hair as Stiles placed his head on his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his alpha. Derek’s own hand softly stroked patterns idly along the teen’s side.

“Night Derek” Stiles replied happy and comfortable. Derek nuzzled closer into Stiles, not wanting any space between him and his mate, as Stiles fell to sleep once more, this time quickly followed by a content alpha. Who would have thought Derek was a cuddler?


	2. Beauty is truth, truth beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek uses his words, even if it is a little unintentional. What the morning brings is definitely worth waking up for. Happiness ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a one shot but quite a few people enjoyed it so I figured 'Why not continue?!'. So I came up with a plot line (during the wee hours of the mornin' so who knows where this could go) and have written you another chapter. If you like please say so, leave kudos and some comments would be lovely, if you don't I am sorry. Title is from John Keats: Ode on a Grecian urn.

Stiles awoke the next morning to find his face firmly planted on Derek’s toned chest which was surprisingly soft. The rest of his body was sprawled uncoordinatedly over Derek, the blankets a mess around them. No doubt due to Stiles flailing in his sleep, yet it doesn’t seem to have bothered Derek who was happily tangled with the teens limbs. Memories of last night brought a small smile to his face as he snuggled close to the alpha’s side. Said alpha, tightened his grip on the teen’s waist placing a kiss to the crown of his head. He had spent most of the night waking up just to be reassured that he was still there and that it wasn’t a dream brought on through months of longing. Their combined scents filled the room making his wolf sigh happily, feeling something close to home. Something that Derek so badly needed and wasn’t going to give up now that he had it. It has been years since he has allowed himself to feel this happy and was surprised all the same that it was due to this hyperactive, adorable teen.

“Morning.” Derek gruffed, his voice still rough from sleep. Stiles felt the vibrations through the alpha’s chest and boy did that voice bring up some of his greatest fantasies. He quickly quelled those thoughts before he got too carried away. Besides, why fantasize when you can have the real thing. 

“Morning lover” Stiles replied, unable to hide his happiness. Derek gave a snort and Stiles knew without looking that it was accompanied with an eye roll. All of which were filled with adoration. 

“Idiot” Derek mumbled back. 

“I’m awesome and you know it.” Stiles quipped back, lazily raising himself to lean on one arm as he gazed down at Derek. Waking up next to Derek feels so natural and comfortable to Stiles. He never wants them to get out of bed, ever. Well maybe for bathroom breaks and food, but other than that he wants to stay right here surrounded by blankets and wrapped in Derek’s arms. He loves being able to idly touch Derek whenever he wants.

“You’re weird” Derek grunted a small smile tugging at his lips. Stiles loves to see Derek smile, but it was so rare it happened. He wanted to make him smile more. Not just the slight up turnings of the corners of his mouth, but so that his eyes scrunch up and he can see his cute dimples that so often hide behind a scowl. Stiles is definitely not going to be the girl in this relationship. 

“You love weird” Stiles said, loving it when Derek’s smile got bigger.

“I must do because I love you.” Derek paused. Smile falling from his face as he looked into the teen’s eyes realising what he just said. Even after last night, he still didn’t know exactly how Stiles felt. He didn’t want to scare him off with words of love if Stiles only saw him as a temporary infatuation. His mind and wolf told him he was stupid for thinking it. That Stiles understood, better than anybody. Yet it didn’t stop his heart racing or the many scenarios running through Derek’s mind. All of which ending badly. But then he saw Stiles’ face light up with a smile and he let out a small silent sigh but wasn’t completely at ease yet. 

“I love you too, you furry, cuddly dog you.”Stiles replied after a moment of complete disbelief. He loved Derek with all his heart. He may be young but he knew that the feelings he had for Derek, which were surprisingly being reciprocated, were special. Unlike anything else he had ever felt. His feelings for Derek were more than he ever could have pretended to feel for Lydia, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that the feelings would one day become real. That it would be easier to like girls. Nothing was as easy as loving Derek. Stiles was convinced they were meant to be together. All it took was one look at his beautiful indiscernible eyes and Stiles’ heart would squeeze, holding tight to the wonderful feelings, leaving him breathless. Marius from Les Mis didn’t seem so stupid and pathetic anymore. If this wasn’t love then Stiles wanted to know what is. 

Derek gave a slight role of his eyes at the dog comment, but the smile on his face took away any effect it could have had. Stiles leaned down and touched his lips to Derek’s. That was all that was needed. Derek relaxed sure in the knowledge that Stiles loved him as much as he loved Stiles. Stiles was happy with the realisation that the man he had been crushing over for the past year and a half was finally his. It seems persistence _does _pay off. Then there was a tangle of limbs as Derek rolled them over to pin Stiles to the bed. The teen’s mouth opened, inviting the alpha’s searching tongue. Moans and growls emitting from both men as they finally got what they wanted. Each other.__

__o-o-o_ _

__

__Derek grabbed a shower as Stiles began making breakfast for the two of them, producing more than enough to feed a hungry teen and a werewolf. Thankfully his father had already left earlier that morning for work. After all explaining why a half dressed damp god-like man was entering their kitchen would have been difficult and more than a little awkward. Stiles stared, mouth open, wondering how it is possible for Derek to get hotter. He watched as water droplets dripped from his still wet hair and along his handsomely defined face. It took Stiles a few moments to register the fact that Derek was moving closer, a smirk on his face. Stiles gasped for air as he was suddenly pulled tightly against Derek’s body._ _

__“Hi”. Stiles said mind completely dazed by the sight in front of him. Still unable to grasp that Derek was his._ _

__“Hi” Derek said with a slight chortle. He then slowly brought his lips down to meet Stiles’ for a soft kiss. All those times Derek has had to suppress his urge just to grab the boy and now he could touch him whenever he wanted. Derek loved being able to casually lean over and kiss Stiles. Loved being able to reduce the talkative always animated teen into nothing more than gasps, bruised lips and half lidded eyes as he held onto Derek barely able to remain standing. He loved being the one to make him happy and loved that Stiles was the one to make him happy. It has been a long time but finally Derek is able to love another again. The two separated and sat down to eat, making small talk and sharing glances when it turned to companionable silence._ _

__Just as Stiles and Derek finished washing the dishes Stiles’ phone rang. He groaned considering letting it go to voice mail but knew he couldn’t. The last time he ignored his phone calls he had the whole pack racing to his house panicking, thinking Stiles had died. Or worse. Deciding he didn’t want his puppy brained friends coming over and ruining his morning alone with Derek, Stiles answered._ _

__“Stiles! Stiles dude, is Derek with you? Please tell me you know where he is we need his help, he’s not answering his phone.” Maybe they didn’t only panic when Stiles didn’t answer, although Scott seemed more frightened than panicked. That and Scott doesn’t really like Derek, something that still upsets him._ _

__“Whoa Scott it’s ok. Just calm down, Derek’s here with me.”_ _

__“Good. Wait. What. Why is Derek at your house this time in the morning? He’s not giving you any trouble is he.” Bless his heart he really is a great best friend. Completely oblivious but great none the less. Willing to go against his alpha for the sake of his best friend’s piece of mind. Stiles gave a slight chuckle, cheeks blushing slightly pink._ _

__“No, no everything is fine. What’s the sitch?” Stiles asked gazing up at Derek who was looking back with an amused look, coffee cup held loosely between his hands._ _

__“Come to Deaton’s.” With that instruction Scott hangs up. Derek finishes his coffee and starts to head upstairs to finish getting ready._ _

__“I’ll drive” he states and Stiles doesn’t argue because he’s a little surprised Derek drove here, he’d assumed he went all wolfy and one with nature and ran. And despite how much he loves his jeep he likes riding in the Camaro, and swears that one day he will convince Derek to let him take it for a drive. Once they are both dressed and ready to go, Stiles writes a note for his father telling him not to worry and was going to see friends. Just in case he comes home early to find his son gone but his jeep still on the drive. Derek’s car was parked further down the street, presumably so his father didn’t see a suspicious car parked outside his house. Opening the passenger door, Stiles slid into the seat and was pulled into an unexpected kiss. He could definitely get used to this._ _

__“Seatbelt” Was all Derek said as he pulled away with a smirk on his face and started the car._ _


	3. Furtive little feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soo sorry this took so long but I go back to college soon and so there has been other work to be done. I hope you enjoy this. I sort of went on a whim with the plot as it is nearly 4am. Please keep reading. I'll try and update my next chapter quicker.

Derek and Stiles arrived at Deaton’s in less than ten minutes with Derek taking the immediacy in Scott’s voice seriously and breaking the speed limit. As soon as they stepped out of the car the alpha went still, his brow furrowing in confusion. The easy smile that hadn’t left his face all morning disappearing within seconds. He rushed into the vets slamming the door making it rebound off the wall. Stiles tailed closely behind knowing something had to be seriously wrong in order to make Derek, who is usually the quite looming type, to react in such a way. Once inside Stiles could hear the frantic voices and movement coming from the back room. 

Inside Jackson was pacing back and forth. Anger and frustration rolling off the teen as he continued to fire questions at Deaton, who for the most part ignored him and instead continued to flip through the various books he had strewn across his desk. Scott kept trying, unsuccessfully, to calm him down only to end up making him madder. Despite his rage Stiles could see concern evident on his face; the always sure jock looked lost and helpless, something Stiles could relate to. Jackson turned his attention to Stiles and Derek when they entered but all they did was pass by him to where Lydia lay unconscious on the metal table spotlighted in the centre of the room. Allison stood by her side holding her hand, tears barely being repressed. 

“Fuck. Lydia.” Was all Stiles could say as he quickly made his way to her side. He looked down at the girl he had spent most of his life adoring from afar, her unblemished pale skin now marked with dark shadowed eyes. Seeing the usually in control, powerful girl lying helplessly on a table made Stiles begin to panic, fear clutching at his insides. He looked up to the others wondering why they were all standing around in a vets office when they should be getting her to a hospital. After all she was human, not an animal, not anything in-between. Yet Derek spoke before he could open his mouth to protest.

“Her scent. It’s different.” Stiles wanted to believe it was just a simple she changed her shampoo or maybe she has the flu but he knew better. The way everyone in the room looked a mixture of confused and worried let him know there was something amiss, something undoubtedly supernatural.

“Jackson, I need you to tell me everything that happened.” Derek stated with a slight hint of alpha in his voice. Stiles attention moved to the werewolf who was stood off to the side of the room. Even after he and Lydia broke up a few months after the Kanima debacle, stating that they weren’t right for each other, they still cared greatly for each other. Scott wandered over to wrap a consoling arm around his girlfriend, his eyebrows drawn together and his lips pulled into a tight frown. Obviously handling the situation a lot better than Stiles whose heart was beating dangerously fast as he wondered what new horror had been unleashed on their lives.

“I don’t know. I picked her up this morning, we were going to some sale or other, you know how she gets. One minute she was going on about Louboutin or something and the next she’s gasping for air and burning up and just falls unconscious. Her scent was wrong and I panicked so I called McCall and brought her here. Figured this is something more than a normal doctor could deal with. Hell, this is more than I can deal with” Jackson reported, the anger seeping out of the teen instead being replaced with dread and worry. His gaze only straying from Lydia’s still form to look to his alpha. Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. 

“What’s wrong with her scent?” he implored. Derek turned to meet his lover’s eyes and then turned to look at Lydia. 

“It’s hard to describe. Kind of smoky yet floral at the same time but it’s more the significance of what it smells like. I thought it was impossible, and her scent isn’t quite what it should be if she were...were a...” 

He opened his mouth to continue but before he could Lydia began to seizure her body thrashing against the veterinary table. Deaton quickly moved over to cushion her head and try to hold her steady as her body convulsed. The room was filled with terror as they helplessly watched Lydia’s small body writhe for what felt like minutes but was only seconds. One of her small hands tightened around Stiles’ wrist, clutching it in a vice like grip as her body shook. Her other gripped the edge of the metal table. All of a sudden Lydia’s chest raised high off the table as her eyes opened blazing bright purple where they were once green. There was a collective intake of air. The screeching sound of bending metal filled the room as Lydia’s hand mangled the table, accompanied by the hiss of pain and horror from the werewolves in the room. Her body slumped back to the table stilling at last, her normally perfectly coifed beautiful strawberry blonde hair now lay sprawled around her head in a halo of disarray. There was a moment were everyone stood still holding their breath unable to look away from Lydia.

“Wolfsbane.” Derek choked out looking up to meet Stiles eyes with something close to fear in his eyes. “She smelt of wolfsbane but now it's her usual scent again.” Stiles stared back, his eyes wide and jaw slacked. His mind ran through endless possibilities, trying to come up with a logical explanation for everything that just happened. Moments passed and sensing that it was no longer a life or death type moment, and that the werewolves were at ease once again, Stiles began trying to calm himself down also.

“Doc Deaton have you heard or seen anything like this before?” Stiles asked nodding his head at Lydia and gesturing wildly with his free hand to indicate everything that had just happened. The pack always went to Deaton for answers. Ever since they found out that he and his family were like badass keepers of knowledge on all things supernatural related. Deaton was like the Yoda to their Padawans.

“I’m afraid I haven’t Stiles. In my many years I haven’t come across anything like this. Neither written nor through personal experience.” His brow creasing as he continued to scrutinize Lydia small form whilst Jackson continued to observe from the other side of the room.

“Does it have anything to do with the bite?” Derek asked. Everyone in the room was almost certain that it was something to do with the bite Peter gave her. But Derek was looking for assurance, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

“I’m certain it does. But what I’m not sure. Events such as these have gone unprecedented. I’ll have to take blood samples and such from her and I’ll gather my family to see if they have any knowledge on what might be going on here.” Deaton replied already getting to work on gathering supplies. Derek came to stand next to Stiles wrapping an arm around the young teen’s waist, nuzzling next to him trying to replace the scent of wolfsbane with that of the comforting smell of his mate. The word ringing through his mind caused Derek to pause. It was true he did see Stiles as his mate, however illogical it may have seemed. He knew that Stiles loved him but mating was for life and he didn't want to put so much pressure on the teen. Especially not with everything going on so Derek resolved not to tell him, at least not until much later. A part of him knew that Stiles would be ok with it, yet it also knew that he would jump in head first and be fully committed, consequences be damned. He admired it about him but he wanted to make sure he considered everything being his mate would mean. His eyes moved down to where Lydia’s hand now lay limp within Stiles’.

Stiles felt more at ease with Derek pressed to his side. He leant into his body, his heart slowing back down to a more normal pace. Scott looked between the two, eyes going wide as everything clicked into place.

"You two...together..." was all he managed to stutter staring at them as if they had revealed that they were in fact aliens. Allison placed a calming hand on her boyfriends arm smiling sweetly at him having seen this coming for a long time. As had most of the pack. Stiles and Derek shared a small smile as Scott wondered how his best friend suddenly turned into his pack mom. Stiles was about to continue asking Deaton more questions but was stopped as Lydia’s eyes slowly opened.

“What’s happened? Where am I?” She asked slowly, blinking bleary eyed at Stiles. Her eyes flickered over the worried faces of everyone in the room. They all gazed back at her now green eyes.


	4. Darling if you're there

Following the, what Stiles called the ‘purple incident' the pack keeps an eye on Lydia. For all intents and purposes she just goes back to being the beautifully composed and in control queen of the school just as before. Although recently she’s been ignoring the entire pack and their attempts to talk to her about what had happened. Treating them like lesser beings like to rest of the student population.

Yet Stiles could tell that she was not the same, she was afraid and worried and controlling the school population was something she could do, somewhere she was comfortable. The business with the supernatural aspects of Beacon Hills had left her frightened, scarred and with too many unanswered questions. Despite her curiosity it was obvious that she wanted to deny that any of the previous months had happened. To just forget the Peter fiasco and what happened in the vets. Yet they all knew that that wasn’t possible. They’ve been trying to give her space, and time away from the supernatural, but Stiles knew someone needed to talk to her. But she was even ignoring Allison who was her best friend.

.oOo.

Stiles was perched on his chair on his laptop as he was most nights, trying to research what could be happening to Lydia when his bedroom window slid open; something that had also been happening most nights. Without having to turn around Stiles knew it was Derek climbing silently into his room. The windows closed and then there were soft, gentle lips being pressed to his neck. Stiles sighed.

“I’ve still got nothing, there doesn’t seem to have been anything like this documented before.” Stiles said in a defeated tone, continuing to talk despite the butterfly kisses Derek was leaving along his neck and jaw.

“I mean you either change or you die. There’s no in-between. No Miley/Hannah best of both worlds.” The werewolf snorted at this but the teen continued. “The only thing I can think of is that there must be something stopping it each time it takes hold. Like a genetic predisposition, an anti – werewolf gene or something. We know there was nothing wrong with the bite itself – Scott proves Peter’s fertility or whatever.” Again the alpha gave a snort, amused by the teens rant. He turned the chair, making Stiles face him.

“So it’s all about what makes Lydia Martin special. Besides her beautiful strawberry blonde hair, full pouty lips and evil genius super intelligence.”

“I thought I was your boyfriend?”Derek said, speaking for the first time and smirking at Stiles.

“ _har har_ and yes you are. You are.  Stiles gave a short disbelieving laugh. “You’re my boyfriend.” The teen continued to smile looking down at where one of Derek’s hands rested on his thigh.

“If that’s ok with you?” Derek asked quirking his eyebrows at the teen whilst ducking to try to catch his eye.

“Sorry just got a little caught up in the label” Stiles responded with pink tinting his cheeks, looking him in the eyes again.

“We don’t have to label…” Derek began, worried that it panicked the young man, only to be interrupted.

“No, no! I want to.” Stiles tried to compose himself after his small outburst. A mischievous smile tugged at his lips. “Does this mean we get to use pet names now?”

“No.” The alpha stated with a stern, serious glare.

“Aw, come one please. Please baby. For me.”

“No.”

“Come on honey. My little sweetie pie. My cute cuddly wolf.” Stiles said bringing out the puppy eyes that could put most of his betas to shame.

“Oh, apple of mine eye, pookie bear, my boo, snuggems…” Derek cut him off with a kiss in hopes of getting him to stop. Stiles laughed into the kiss but reciprocated enthusiastically none the less. They pulled apart, still held close together.

“No pet names.” The alpha stated once more. The teen’s lips pouted, looking disappointed. Derek gave him another smirk and pulled away to stand up straight and start making his way towards the bed.

“Ok, sugar?” He asked. Behind him Stiles broke down into hysterical laughter, tears forming in his eyes as he lost control of his limbs as the laughter racked his body. Derek turned to look over his shoulder, eye brows raised, and a smile on his lips at seeing the teen so happy.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…”Stiles continued to laugh once more. The werewolf starting to look disgruntled, this was why he never did pet names. They made him seem foolish rather than endearing when combined with his usually stoic personality.

“Sorry. That was funny. But seriously adorable.” He said sobering up and looking at Derek with so much love and happiness it caused his chest to tighten and his heart to beat faster with such a strong feeling of love. He knew he could never love another after Stiles; he was the only one for him. He could turn him into a mess of feelings and express more love with a smile than Derek has ever experienced in his entire life.

“Come here” Stiles said as he got up from his seat with arms open and waiting. The alpha smiled as he wrapped his arms around the teen’s waist. Stiles’ own arms came to wind around his shoulders as they pressed their bodies close, fitting perfectly together. Derek’s wolf sighed, having its mate safe and happy in his arms. The kiss they shared was slow and soft to begin with. Their tongues tenderly exploring one another’s mouth. Derek gently nipped Stiles’ bottom lip. Stiles’ long adept fingers tangling into the short curls of his hair as he brought them closer, deepening the kiss. The alpha responded by pulling their bodies impossibly tight, hands rubbing across the t he young man’s hips and lower back. Skirting under his t-shirt.

As they pulled apart to catch their breath Derek leaned down to place a gentle kiss to Stiles’ neck, breathing in deeply. Enjoying their mixed scents and the spicy undertone of Stiles’ arousal.

“I love you.” He said voice deep and a little rough but filled with happiness and adoration none the less.

“I love you, too.” Stiles said softly before placing gentle hands on Derek’s jaw, pulling him up for another kiss. Despite all that was going on around them they knew they would get through it somehow. Now that they had each other to rely on everything became a little better. They both now had someone they could share those few precious moments before the oncoming storms with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the stupidly long wait. I didn't want to become one of those people who abandon ship, but for a little while I was. But I'm back! I've also nearly finished college and so will hopefully be updating a lot more. Again sorry. Never the less I hope you enjoyed this little chap. (Just bear in mind I wrote it at 4.30am on only 4hrs sleep. So be nice)


End file.
